More Ways Than OneLove Triangles of Vampire Diari
by TwinWriters44
Summary: Damon grabbed Elena, and they danced around her room, smiling and laughing. I am so close, Damon thought, I almsot have her. Stefan watched from the trees, and stared at his 'girlfriend' danced with his brother.*plz give a chance!reallygood*!
1. Chapter 1

Damon and Elena: More Ways Than One

*Elena*

Chapter One- Introducing Me

I woke up in Stefan's bed, my hair was messy from the nightmare, and my eyes felt like they were swollen.

I didn't want to get up, but the alarm clock wouldn't stop ringing.

I pulled myself out of bed, my bones cracking as I stretched. I slammed my fist on the clock, smiling as it shut up.

Today was either Monday or Sunday. I couldn't remember, all I knew was that I had a three day weekend. I had been staying at the Salvatore house because Jenna was on a business trip and Jeremy had said he'd be out with friends the whole break.

If today was still part of the weekend, why did Stefan turn on the damn alarm?

"Damnit Elena! You woke me up." Damon walked in, his black hair messy, and his eyes looked worn out. I laughed at his appearance, and his eyes brightened at the sound. He wore workout pants, and a white t-shirt. It looked so bright compared to his usual dark designer clothing.

"Stefan was the one to turn it on."

"Stupid rabbit-eater," Damon mumbled, "Doesn't he know I wake up around one?"

"I wake up around twelve. He's going to get yelled at, don't worry." The clock said it was nine.

Damon laughed, "Stefan's wakeup call is at-"

"Four A.M," We said at the same time.

Damon smiled then yawned, showing his perfect white teeth. He never smiles, or not a real smile, so I didn't know he had those.

"Go back to bed, Damon." I pushed him away, surprised that he hadn't commented on my tank top and short shorts.

"Come with me and I will." Damnit, I spoke to soon.

"In your dreams," I smiled and turned away, only to be pulled into his room and pushed lightly on the bed. I laughed and hit Damon with a pillow, laughing as he rolled his eyes.

"Pillow versus vampire…" Damon threw it back, and I grabbed it, weapons are always useful.

I laid down, too tired to get up, and his bed was ten times comfier than Stefan's.

"So you want to stay, kitten?" He smirked, and I rolled my eyes.

"So this is why you're such a catch. Your bed is amazingly comfy."

Damon's mouth popped open, and he started to tickle me.

"Take it back!" Damon said.

"Nuh-uh!" I rolled over, and hid under the covers.

"Admit that the bed is just a plus to me being a sexy beast, with an amazing body and hot hair. Admit it, and take back your rude comment. Then you'll be free." He took me out of the covers, and tickled me.

I somehow didn't say anything, but my laughs echoed across Mystic Falls.

"Okay then," Damon kept tickling me.

"Fine! Damon Salvatore is a sexy beast, with amazing eyes, body, and cool hair. He also has the bluest eyes in the world. The bed is just a plus." I meant it, and that's what shocked him.

"Why thank you, Elena. Do I owe you a few compliments now?" Damon rolled over, so we were lying next to each other.

I shrugged, not wanting them, but yet wanting to hear his thoughts. Damon was my best friend, ever since I figured out Jeremy had forgiven him, and they were actually _friends_. Bonnie had been MIA, and Caroline was to busy being sad about Bonnie, although Caroline and I _had_ been closer than ever these past few weeks.

"Okay, here goes." Damon sat up, and stared at me, his face filled with passion and anxiety. "You have the best eyes I have ever seen. Even Katherine cannot match yours. Your hair is silky and long, and is the most beautiful shade of brown. You're a lover, and you have such bad things happen to you that shouldn't happen. You deserve a break from everything, and someone who will make you happy, and not cause pain." Damon's eyes darkened at the last part, and I took that as a sign that said he thought he doesn't deserve me.

"_You, _Elena, as the most beautiful woman I have ever met." I smiled, he said woman. Stefan only called me a girl, as if I was too young and immature. It was something that bothered me.

I sat there, staring at him. He smiled shyly, as if he had spoken something he was scared too. Damon was feeling _shy_.

I leaned forward and grabbed him, pulling him in to a hug. He hugged back, and I smiled. He was extremely warm.

*Damon*

For two hours Elena and I talked. It was nice, and I was happy. I had finally gotten everything off my chest, and she didn't push me away like normal.

Stefan arrived then, and Elena sighed, which made me extremely happy, and got off my bed and went to greet him. We still hadn't changed clothes.

Stefan asked her if she wanted to go to the Grill, and she invited me. Stefan raised an eyebrow, and she just shrugged.

When we got there, I went up to the bar while they sat down.

"Two dozen shots please," I said, showing my I.D and giving a twenty.

When I got back, Stefan and Elena had taken a booth, each on the opposite side of each other. I raised an eyebrow, and she sighed.

"Hey, Elena, can we talk?" Bonnie said, rushing up to us.

"Um, sure," I got out, and let Elena leave.

I watched them leave, and Bonnie put some spell so we couldn't hear.

"Are you guys fighting?" I asked outright.

"I guess so. I asked why she brought you, and she shrugged again, and I went on to tell her how evil you are, and she got mad. Happy now?" Stefan took a shot and gulped it down.

I smiled my 'Damon smile', and took a drink.

When they got back, Elena sat by me, and Bonnie took a seat by Stefan; Elena looked up at me, and sent a text.

MAJOR DRAMA-ISOBEL. CAN I HAVE A SHOT?

I sighed and sent her, WHY NOT? I ORDERED 24. WHY IS BABY MAMMA BACK?  
WHO KNOWS?

I put my phone away, and rubbed her arm. She smiled at me, and took a shot.

An hour later, Elena was drunk. I didn't blame her, but Stefan, not knowing what's happening, did.

"Elena, I think that's enough of the drink."

"I'm fine, Stefy. Don't make me go or I'll call you a butthead."

I laughed.

"D, can I have another one?"

"Aw, you know I can't resist that face." I got up and brought her another one.

"Yay! I loooovvveee you!" Elena said, chugging her scotch.

"I know." I said, pouring myself another drink.

"You should like…stop eating bunnies, Stefan." Elena said, and I laughed, almost spitting out my drink.

Stefan frowned, and his untouched drink was finally brought to his lips.

"Hey, Damon, you should like poke Bonnie's eyes out!" Elena said, and started laughing hysterically.

"That, Elena, would be cruel, and she would kill you with her witchy mojo!" I said, feeling the effects of the drinking.

"NO!" Elena screamed, and I covered her mouth, smiling at Jeremy, who had walked in, and examining the scene, rolled his eyes.

I looked at Bonnie, worried she would be mad, but she just laughed. She was sober, and thought we were hilarious.

*Stefan*

"Elena, if I dared you to go slap Carol Lockwood, would you do it?" Damon asked Elena.

"Sure, are you asking me?" Elena's words slurred, but she smiled happily.

Elena had her head against the booth's back, and her feet in Damon's lap. The more drunk they got the more intimate they became.

Elena had forgiven Damon, I know that. She just isn't sober, and that's why she's acting like she loves him. She's crazy when she's drunk.

"Why not? Go ahead, you'll be the talk of this wacked out town!" Damon laughed, playing with her shoe laces. He tied them up weird, and Elena laughed.

Elena looked around, and said, "But she's not here!" She whined, her lower lip pushing out into a pout.

"We can find her, sweetheart!" Damon gulped down vodka shot, while Elena sipped hers.

"You have to be invited in, D." Elena sat up, and started playing with his fingers and his ring. She smiled, and took my drink from my hands.

"Elena, stop!" I took her hand, and stared at her lovingly.

"What's wrong, Stef?" Elena's eyes were bloodshot, and Damon's were tired…and thirsty.

"Damon's thirsty," I got out, and pushed Damon out, and, being the drunk he is, laughed and slumped against the wall.

"He wouldn't hurt me." Elena said; her voice angry.

"He killed your brother."

"Yeah? Well he woke up!" Elena stood up and her face was mad.

"You're drunk; you don't know what you're saying."

"No, you're drunk, and your evil twin is right next to you!" Elena jumped out, and tripped; when she fell Damon caught her. How appropriate.

"C'mon, El, stand up, we don't want to get caught, now do we?" Damon said, picking her up over his shoulder.

"No sir!" Elena said, giggling as Damon carried her out, getting a look of daggers from Jeremy.

I followed them, and rolled my eyes.

*Bonnie*

I watched Damon leave with Elena, and a worried Stefan on their heels.

Stefan looked desperate, following them. I decided to stay put, drinking lightly.

Elena looked worried when I told her the news, but she decided to ignore it. I didn't understand why, but I respected her choice. It was only one, and she was drunk.

I thought back to when _she_ showed up.

3 Hours Ago

I had been walking to Sheriff Forbes house, not to see Caroline, but to tell Liz that Stefan and Damon's ex was here, just in case Elena was blamed for her…actions.

"I wouldn't do this," a chilling, dark, female voice said.

I twirled around, and came face to face with Isobel.

"You know me, I guess." Isobel walked towards me, inches away from my face. I froze, my eyes staring her down.

"I can hurt you." I warned.

Isobel just rolled her eyes, and said, "Don't, Bonnie, go and ruin the little piece of Elena's trust that you hold. Have you noticed how Damon has taken you place as 'best friend'? Even though guys and girls cannot be friends…there's always something more. Anyway, don't you see? Stefan's losing his grip on her. You should rejoice." Isobel said.

"Why would I?" I didn't want to fall into her trap, but it was so hard not to.

"God, why do I have to be the one who has to give you Mystic Falls girls' advice?" Isobel sighed.

"What do you mean? Who else did you help?" I thought about Caroline with Matt, or Jenna with Alaric.

"Elena with Damon, of course," she said.

"She never told me about that…" I said.

"Yeah, wonder why? Anyway, you should make your move soon with Stefan." Isobel nodded and finished.

"I don't like Stefan!" I yelled into the darkness, only to receive a faint laugh.

Of course, I didn't tell Elena about the Stefan part. Only about her coming back and how I was mad she didn't tell me about Damon.

I stood up and headed out, looking for them.

I knew it was a lost cause, and wasn't shocked when they were gone.

I thought about whom take immediate action, and hate Isobel like Elena.

I knocked on Mr. Saltzman's door, and waited for him to open the door.

"Bonnie?"

"Sorry for the inconvience, but I'm positive you won't mind."

Chapter Two- Befan

*Damon*

I was so close. I had her on my shoulder, literally.

I was also nervous, but mostly I was happy. So undeniably happy, joy was spreading through my veins, and I knew I was winning her love.


	2. Chapter 3

Chapter Two- Befan or Jonnie?

*Damon*

I was so close, I had her on my shoulder. Literally.

I was nervous, but mostly happy. So undeniably happy, joy spread through my veins, and as I carried her, I felt a sense of accomplishment.

"Elena, wake up, we're here." I shook her gently.

"Where?" Elena asked.

"A cabin; it's beautiful here." I set her down, and took her hand.

Stefan had left when he got a call from Alaric, telling me to bring her home. Well, sorry, bro.

"Where's Stefan?" My hands tightened, for I was a little angry at her reaction. "Ow…" She tried to take her hand away, and that scared me more. I held on, but loosened my grip.

"He had an emergency, so you're stuck with me."

Elena smiled, and said, "I'm okay with that."

I smiled; content.

I pushed open the door, and, like a hung-over girl would, Elena stumbled over to me.

"You need rest, and maybe some coffee." I smiled.

"Why don't you?" Elena asked.

"I recover quicker."

"Not fair."

I laughed, and brushed my fingers across her cheek. Her eyes were bright and playful.

"How do you handle it?" Elena asked, her hand intertwined with mine.

"Handle what?" Even though I knew what she was asking.

"Me, Katherine, Stefan, and all the drama; I mean, is killing and making people hate you your solace?" Elena's eyes teared up, "You don't have too. I don't want to hate you, you can talk to me. You can explain things…" I put my finger on her lips, and she went quiet.

"This is how I handle it. You, Elena; you make me want to fight, and to live. You make me hate life and love it, and make me kill and fast. You are why I haven't staked myself, or walked out into the sun without my ring."

"Me? You really suffer all this hurt for…me?"

"You're worth it." My thumb caressed her cheek, as she looked down.

"No, I'm not. I'm like Katherine, Damon. I can't decide between you and Stefan! I make you both suffer, and hate each other even more. I'm not worth anything." Elena said.

No, no, no…don't do this to me, Elena. I begged inwardly.

"I'm going to break up with Stefan. I won't tell him to leave, but I think he will. You guys deserve better than me."

"No." I knew that if she wanted Stefan to leave, she would want me gone.

"Damon…"

"You're drunk; you don't know what you're saying." I begged for Stefan's excuse to be right.

Elena shrugged, "Maybe."

*Elena*

When I woke up, I remembered what I had said to Damon. I cussed, and jumped out of the cabin's bed.

I ran down the stairs, and yelled, "Damon!"

"Yeah?" A sad voice came from the kitchen. I ran inside, and his eyes showed he had no sleep, and he had his phone in hand.

"I didn't mean what I said. I know it's true, and that I should leave, but I'm selfish. Please, I'm so sorry."

Damon smiled, a real, true, smile; the first one I have ever seen. It was beautiful.

"Thank God!" Damon ran up to me and hugged me, and I hugged him back.

"Let her go, Damon…" Stefan's voice echoed.

I pulled away, and turned to Stefan.

"C'mon, bro," Damon said, his face went back to the sarcastic one.

"Elena," Stefan ignored Damon, "Do you love Damon?" His face was so angry, I was scared to answer. I stepped back.

"Stefan, calm down," I said, begging.

Stefan nodded, and said to Damon, "Meet me later, got it? I'll kill you."

Damon did a very dangerous face, and nodded.

"No! No killing! None! I refuse to let you hurt each other!" I stood in between them, my fingers brushing their shirts.

"I deserve a say in this!" Stefan yelled, pulling me towards him.

"No! Let me go! It's my choice, Stefan!" I tried to pull away, but his eyes grew hungry, and he held on harder.

"Little bro, stop hurting her." Damon tried the ease-talking first. It wouldnt work. I turned to stare at him, my eyes scared and pleading.

That, i think, is what decided it for him. He ran up to Stefan, grabbed him by the neck, and threw him across the room.

His body damaged the cabin, and i flinched at the echo of his scream. I might not be as in love as i was before, but i definatly still loved him.

Why was he doing this? Why did he get so angry, and not say "Its okay, i understand." like he usually does? I frowned, and knew something was up.

I didnt have time to think, though. Damon picked me up, and ran outside. He placed me in the car, and started it up.

"No! What are you doing?" I yelled, Stefan was hurt.

"He's on the human stuff, Elena! Hes stronger now. Thats why he overreacted, and why he would even fathom about hurting you." Damon said, his eyes were sad.

"No...he wouldnt. Ive only been away for awhile now!"I protested.

"I cant think of any other way. Unless..." Damon frowned, and searched his surrondings and we drove into town.

"Unless what, Damon!" I screamed.

"A witch is crazy enough to give him power. That would mean bad things, Elena. He could get obsessed with the power, and use it unwisely. It makes him stronger then me, even if he's off the humans."

i stared, not having heard of this before."What witch would help a vampire?"

"Bonnie?" Damon gave out.

"Well...I don't know. Maybe, but why would she help him if he was only going to hurt me?" I was glad this wasnt actually _him_, that this was something else entirely. But i didnt underestimate this problem.

"Maybe Lucy." Damon said, and i flinched.

"I certainly hope not." I didnt want to sound bitter, she had helped us conquer Katherine, anyway, but i could feel the bandage on my back and arm.

Damon frowned, "Our best estimate is Bonnie, then. But Lucy is a good probability. I'll find out, okay? But for now im going to hand you over to Jeremy, he has the weapons to hurt Stefan, even if he is stronger then me at the moment. Your safest with him." Damon frowned, not wanting to leave me, but i knew he had too.

"Please dont leave me." I begged.

Damon smiled, "I wont be gone for even three hours."

***Jeremy*(An hour before)**

**"H**ey Bonnie, have you seen Elena?" I spoke into the reciever quickly.

"No, she's been with Stefan and Damon since last night." Bonnie's voice cracked, and I frowned.

"What happened last night?" I asked her, my voice calm and soothing.

"Not much, I got a visit from an old relation of Elena's. Not the best time of my life. Then she went and got drunk on me..." Bonnie's explanation didnt explain much.

"Listen, you should come over. I've searched all around town. I know she's probably safe, but she _always_ tells me. Always. I'm worried. I need some help." I asked Bonnie, and heard her silent arguement with herself.

"Sure." I hung up on her, not listening to her I'll-see-you-soon.

I paced around the kitchen, grabbing a water bottle and filling it up to the brim. I grabbed another, and did the same.

I did this until all of our bottles were filled, and set them in the fridge. Elena loved tap water, but hated cups. She always put tap inside of bottles. Reuse, renew, recycle.

I don't know what had gotten into me. Elena was my sister-yes, but I had been having a absense of affection for her. Then Katherine tried to kill Jenna, and she had a melt down. I had hugged her and said it would be okay. Since then I've been protective.

A knock on the door interupted my thoughts, and I walked to the door, opening it to see Bonnie. She was pretty today, with her hair worn straight, and jeans with a low-V shirt. I smiled, but my worry then came over me once again, and her body went out of my mind.

"Well, what now?" Bonnie asked, going straight to the point.

"We leave to the Grill. Ask around for her. I don't think she'll be there, though." I said.

"Then why are we going there?" Bonnie raised an eyebrow. Cool. I've always wished I could do that.

"Umm...I don't know." I admitted, feeling childish.

"So we stay here. Wait for her, and make a few calls." Bonnie pushed past me, and took the phonebook from a kitchen cabnet.

"Matt Donevan..." She mumbled. I couldn't help myself; I laughed.

"What?" Bonnie turned and looked at me.

"You don't know his number? Haven't you known him since kindergarden?" I chuckled.

"I never bothered, okay?" Bonnie turned away, her cheeks turning slightly pink.

"Don't you have it in your cell?" I was temperaroly distracted.

"No. My phone broke, I just recently got a new one." Bonnie sighed, and dialed his number. I laughed again, and slumped on the couch, calling Caroline.

* * *

"Haven't seen her since school on Friday, sorry man." Tyler told me.

I sighed. "Thanks anyway." I hung up, and sighed. Who else in this town? I've called almost everyone.

"It's okay, we'll find her." Bonnie said. She came up and sat oppisote of me.

"I guess so." I said, my fingers massaging my head.

"Well...Elena isn't the only reason I came over. I wanted to ask you something." Bonnie said. I looked up, and gave her my best 'Oh yeah? Well, tell me' face that Elena gave me.

"I wanted to ask you if you could help me get a guy...by making him jealous. Can you like...I don't know, pretend to be my boyfriend?" Bonnie said.

"Uh..." I mumbled, my face had WTF written all over it.

"I'm sorry..." Bonnie said, misinterperting my _um._

"No. Its okay. Who, may I ask, am i going to make green with jealousy?" I frowned, but let it go.

"Ummm..." Bonnie said.

I heard a key go into the slot in the door, and suddenly Bonnie was on me. "It might be him." She whispered, and kissed me. I felt my whole body explode, nothing like Anna's kisses. I froze; thinking of Anna was something I made sure I didnt do. It hurt. I felt my stomache clench, but I kissed her back, remembering when she had helped me.

"Whoa there, buddy!" I pulled away recongnizing Damon's voice. Elena was with him, her face filled with shock. Did Bonnie like _Damon?_

I gave her a look; and she shook her head, I let out a sigh of relief. I would not help her get Damon. It was bad enough he was hung over my sister.

My sister. Elena. I jumped up and hugged her. "You have no clue how worried I've been!"

Elena gave a forced laugh. I would have to fill her in later.

"Okay, witchkiss, you need to watch Elena. Some witch, like your sucker face, is helping Stefan go all wacko on Elena. I'll go track the scent." Damon glared at me, and I nodded.

"I wont let her out my sight."

"Better not." Damon let his mask fall; and i watched shocked as he stared at Elena. "Dont you dare try anything, kitten. I'll be back." He leaned in, and kissed her on the cheek. She blushed, but didnt respond.

"OH! And Gilbertsucker, you better hope the scent doesnt lead me back to you, or we'll all have some problems." Bonnie nodded, her face scared.

I frowned at her. Damon left, and while Elena was getting a water bottle from the fridge, and turned to Bonnie.

"He better not trace it back here."


	3. Chapter 4

**Chapter Three- Tanet**

***Stefan***

"It won't last long..."Janet warned me, her eyes probing into my soul to give me another fix of strength.

I felt the rush of power through my muscles, and my pusle quickened.

"Why not?" I asked, marveling at the fact that I had laid a hand on Elena. I winched, and sighed.

"Because I'm not strong enough to give you more doses every few hours!" Janet snapped at me.

"Well, that's not my fault, is it?" I smiled at her, and showed my fangs. She leaned away, and I watched as she looked at the clock on the wall.

"I need to go. The Lockwood's are expecting me. Be good, and don't try and hurt Elena, or your brother." Janet probed my mind, found I wasn't going near them for the time being, and left.

I paced around the room.

I had grabbed Elena, and she would have bruises. Why had I done that? She would be angry for awhile; but that I could handle. I couldn't handle, however, the fact that she had looked at _Damon_ to help her. I growled, surprising myself, and stubbed my toe against the chair. I cursed.

Damon had helped her. He took her away from me; took her face away. I knew she would be with him, and he wouldn't leave her. He is to dimwitted to think about a witch's powers. He was probably consoling her...hugging her and wiping away her tears as she cried over me. I sighed, imagining the picture perfectly.

Janet had come to me; she said she had business with the Lockwood's over some property. She was a witch, and she wanted to test her skills on me. I didn't think helping her would be such a pain to me, such a big deal. It was. It had altered me. I wanted more, and soon, she was my slave; giving me doses of strength without losing my diet. It seemed perfect; but the side effects haunted me.

I sighed and went to my room, pulling on a jacket and heading out. It was early November, and Elena's birthday was on the 22nd. It seemed strange how Damon's birthday just happened to be on the 21st. I went to the main shopping area, and looked around. It was still 19 days away, but I needed to get her a gift before I lost myself. I tried to hold back; but everytime I saw Janet; with her pretty blonde ringlets, and her rosy cheeks, I felt a sense of warmth, and lust. I needed her power, and I wanted her around. It was like Elena and Katherine's pull all over again. But I wouldn't let myself love her; I couldn't. She wasn't mine to take. She knew who she was destined to be with, and it wasn't me.

I wondered if Bonnie had that power. To soul search, and find your soulmate. I would have to ask her next time I stumbled upon her.

I steped into a jewlery store; and went to look at the engagement rings. What better way to make her forgive me...then to marry her?

***Janet***

I pulled the car into the Lockwood's mansion. I pulled my compact out and checked my hair. It was long and blonde. My eyes were bright green, and my cheeks pink and my lips red. As usual. No change there.

I stepped out into the fall air and took the few nessasary steps to the door. Knocking, and heard a dog bark inside. I frowned; Tyler didn't have a dog.

A guy around 17 or 18 opened the door. He had black cropped hair, and his eyes were brown. I smiled warmly, and his features showed shock. Tyler. My stomach got all giddy, and I stood there, and watched as he snapped out of it.

"May I help you?" Tyler said, his smile bright.

"Yes; I'm Janet. I'm here to speak to Mrs. Lockwood about some property. I'm sorry my parents couldn't make it. They'll be here in the morning." I replied, and his eyes glazed over at my voice. I had always known I was beautiful, and boys couldn't help but fall under my spell. Ha-ha. No pun intended.

"Yeah, sure..."Tyler said, and turned, opening the door wide. "MOM!"

"You're her son?" I asked, faking surprise. I knew every little detail about Tyler.

"Yeah, I'm Tyler." He put his hand out, and I shook it. I didn't have to send a shock wave through him; it hit him and me as hard as a rock.

I was momentarily stunned, but I knew what type of girl he liked. I pulled my hand away, trying to look like nothing happened. "Nice to meet you, Tyler."

He nodded, never taking his eyes off me. Thats when something bit my ankle. I yelped; and looked down.

A dog around the size of a football was growling. "Grr to you too." I said, making Tyler laugh.

"That's Mario, I'm watching him for my friend Kyle. He's off at football camp." Tyler explained.

"Kyle plays football?" I asked.

"Yeah, he's on my team, you know him?" He obviously wanting me to know he played varsity football. I smiled inwardly.

"Yes. Kyle Hylla, correct? I believe I meet him from my brother..." I stared off into space, and a silence came. He, thinking about the possibilty of me dating Kyle, and me thinking about him thinking about that.

We both jumped at Mrs. Lockwood's entrance, "Janie!" I frowned behind her back when she hugged me, I prefered Janet or Jay, but my parents probably got to her.

"Carol!" I hugged her back, and meet Tyler's eyes as he smiled.

"Tyler, I see you've meet Janie. Or, well, Janet. She's the daughter of Melinda and Jason Splendel." Tyler's eyes widened.

"Your brother is Mack!" Tyler was distracted, and I frowned.

"Yeah, but we're not all that close since he left to go to Virginia University."

"Oh." Tyler snapped out of it, and his eyes glazed over once again.

I smiled, and followed Carol into the dining room. Tyler followed, and his hand brushed mine, sending a thousand shards of glass up my arm. The touch probably felt different for him, like rose petals brushing his skin, but that's the way we witches are. It didnt hurt.

"Well, take a seat." Carol sat down, and I followed, crossing my ankles.

"So, my parents said they would take care of the work. But I'm here to get the check and send it to the bank. They need the money to get a ticket back to Minnesota for their council party thing."

"Of course, but where are you staying?" Carol said, flipping through some files.

"Umm, well, I found a friend of mine, Stefan Salvatore, and he said I could stay there, but with his girlfriend, his brother, and their uncle..." I wandered off.

"Nonsense! You will stay with us." Carol said, and I smiled warmly at her.

"Thank you so much!" I said.

"No problem." Tyler and her said, and my gaze flicked to him, and he smiled.

I heard a knock, and I looked up from the check Carol had handed over to me.

"Damon! What are you doing here?" Carol said, standing up and smiling at him. Whoa, this was Damon Salvatore? He was possibly the hottest man I have ever seen.

"On an arrand for Elena. Said she had some ring she gave you...?" Damon's voice was so sexy, that my gazy fell off of Tyler, making him frown.

"Yes, of course, excuse me." Carol left, and then Damon looked at me.

"Hello witch." Damon smirked.

"What do you want, vampire?" I asked, and then turned to Tyler who's eyes were wide. "Forget you're watching this; don't comment."

Tyler looked the other way, and his eyes flickered.

I stood up and walked over to Damon.

"You're giving my brother some little help, aren't ya?" Damon said.

"Yeah, what's it to you?" I asked, my seductive side kicking in.

He slapped me. I snapped out of it, and gasped. "What the hell?"

"Stop giving my brother power. It'll ruin him; and he'll try and hurt Elena." His voice broke, and passion filled her name. I smiled, having something agaisnt him.

"No, I don't think I will. Even if i could. He won't let me stop, Damon. And does he know your in love with his girlfriend?" I asked.

"Please, do you know how many of our attackers ask that? Of course he does." Damon said, grabbing my throat.

"No! Stop," I gasped, and grabbed his hand, trying to sting it.

"Not going to work. You've given most of your power to Stefan, remember? Now, why are you here?" Damon asked.

"I know who i'm destined to be with. Tyler Lockwood." I gave in.

"How can you do that?" Damon asked.

"A much older witch told me."

Damon slapped me around a little more, then gave me a herb that he made me chew. It wasnt vervain, something else. Something that blocked my powers. He ditched then, his hottness and jerckness leaving with him.


	4. Chapter 5

Chapter (Four or Three)

**Sorry guys, i had some problems uploading these. So this is the ...third...chapter. Not the second, like the tab will say it is. Sorry bout that!**

***Damon***

**I smiled as I got a text from Elena. How I love texting her. She never is serious, always joking when she replied to my witty texts. It's fun.**

**FIND THE BITCH?-E x**

**YES. LOOKS LIKE BOY WHO CALLED WOLF HAS A GIRLFRIEND.-D :)(WE DOING XO'S NOW?)**

**GAG ME. -E (YES. BECAUSE I TOTALLY WANT TO HUG AND KISS YOU, DAMON.)**

**NO. GAGGING IS FOR MEAN PEOPLE.-D (I KNOW YOU DO. DON'T STOP YOURSELF, BY ALL MEANS.)**

**YOU ARE A MEAN PERSON.-E (OKAY. I WONT.)**

**I smiled at the last text, knowing she wanted to get me confused, and racked my brain for a response.**

**:(IM SORRY.-D (LOOKING FORWARD TO IT.)**

**I smiled when she didn't respond right away, and drove into the boarding house.**

**IT'S OKAY.-E **

**I slammed on my brakes and stared at the message. WHAT. She had forgiven me...well, this couldn't go without confirmation.**

**I ran to her house, and went into her room, frowning as I saw her phone was on her bed. The shower was running. I sat down on her bed, and played with her teddy bear.**

**I wonder what she named him...**

**"Damon!" I looked up, and Elena was looking at me, her eyes wide, and her face wet with water. She didn't look mad, just shocked. I took in a deep breath.**

**"You forgive me?" It was something I had been fighting for, so very hard, and I knew I was close to getting it, with saving her from Elijah and Rose, and the stake at Duke, and plenty others, but I wasn't postitive. And hoping and getting are very different...things.**

**Her face melted, all shock and anger and pain erased, as she looked at me. I knew my mask was down, the wall destroyed, as I stared at her, pleading. I was thankful she had changed in the bathroom, so I would have to hug her if she gave me that answer...**

**"Yes..." She smiled, and I hugged her, letting the second tear fall down while being in her presense. She wiped it off, and kissed my cheek. I let go of her, and smiled.**

**"What is your tedy bears' name?" I asked, and she laughed.**

**"Umm...I haven't named him." She blushed.**

**"How long have you owned him?" **

**"Since I was five..." **

**I laughed and layed on the bed, picking it up.**

**"Can I name him Scotch? Or Tequila? Ohhh! Margarita..."I smiled at the bear, "Hi Mr. Magarita."**

**Elena laughed loudly, and I heard Jeremy and Jenna stop talking. I smirked, they would come in, and I would let them see us.**

**"Okay, his name is Margarita." **

**"Really? Yuusss!" **

**Elena laughed and Jenna and Jeremy walked into the bathroom, and watched as she talked to herself. They couldn't see me.**

**Elena looked down, and then looked up. "I have two tickets to the Capitols versus the Blues tomorrow. Wanna go with me?" **

**"Hockey fan?" I asked, letting them know I was here, and surprised.**

**"Yeahh, I used to play. I quit once I hit high school. Even Stefan didn't know..." She blushed again. **

**I smiled. I knew something he didn't! HA-HA.**

****

"Well, we're going skating sometime then. And, yes, I would love to go. St. Louis happens to be one of my very favortite cities." I winked and she giggled, she walked over and laid down next to me.

"Jenna! Jer! Hey!" She didn't blush or get up. She smiled.

"Damon Salvatore? Again?" Jenna asked.

Now Elena was mad.

"Not _again_, Jenna. I can do what I want. With _who_ I want. Damon is my _friend_." I frowned, they've obviously had this conversation before.

"In your bed? On the porch? With Stefan's brother?" Jenna questioned Elena, and I wanted to protect her, to butt in, but this was Elena's legal guardian. I couldn't butt into this one. Plus, I wanted to hear her excuse.

"Yeah, my bed is the new club. And yeah, the porch is quite cozy, would you like us to go there? and ohhhh, that explains why they have the same last name. Couldn't figure it out before you told me. Because I need you _so much._" Elena spat at Jenna, and I put my hand on her arm. She would get angry with herself after this one.

"Elena Gilbert! That's enough! Jeremy, go to your room. And Damon, please leave." Jenna asked me with venom in her words. I looked up at Elena, who had gotten into a sitting position. She rolled her eyes.

"No. He can stay." I smiled triumphantly at Jenna.

Her heart sped a beat, and I smirked to myslef.

"Yeah? I say he can't."

Elena's eyes had never been so red, and the smoke was puffing out of her ears. She stood up. Oh no.

"Don't tell me what I can or cannot do. You are _not_ my mother." Elena was angry, so very angry, and I knew Jenna had gotten on her nerves...but this?

"Elena...that's enough." I said. Grabbing her hand, slightly squezing her fingers. Her tense muscles visibly loosened up, and she nodded.

"Goodnight, Jenna." Elena turned away and placed her head on my chest. I felt warmth spread through me, and I placed my arm around her. Jenna took this all in, but didn't comment. She was shocked, and I would imagine incredibly hurt. She nodded, and turned away.

Jeremy had never followed her order, either. He watched as I rubbed her back as she cried into my shirt, and her arm drape around my neck. I laid her down on the bed, and crawled in next to her.

She never told me to leave.

**

* * *

**

*Elena*

I woke up to Damon's chest, and I smiled. "Damon, wake up."

"Mhmm..." Damon mumbled.

"Please?" I breathed on his neck.

He immediatly woke up, and turned to look at me.

"Blues game!" He said, and stood up. I stared at his chest, and that didn't go unnoticed.

"C'mon, we slept in." He pulled me up and turned my radio on. Club Can't Handle Me was on, and we danced around the room, getting dressed.

*Damon*

I heard Jeremy watch us, and he smiled as I twirled Elena around.

I read his mind, _Stefan never had fun with her like this. Maybe Damon is better for her...you hear that Damon? Go ahead. She's all yours._

******I looked over to him, and he smiled. I smiled back, and he was momentairly shocked. I hadn't smirked. Elena was brushing her hair, and I messed mine up. **

********"Hey, can I go to the game with you guys?" Jeremy asked.

"If you can get a ticket." Elena smiled at him.

"Okay. But I think I might go with Bonnie instead..." Elena stiffened, but I rubbed her arm, and her tense muscles loosened.

"Yeah, we'll catch up with you." I was shocked, it was already 3.

"Game's at 7. Heavy traffic," Jeremy said to us, and then left me to dance with her, as Katy freaking Perry came on.

"Teenage Dream." Elena whispered, and I smiled.

******

* * *

**

(A.N= I live in St. Louis, so I love the Blues, as I play hockey for their girl's U16 team.:)justsaying )

**We drove in silence, well, not really. The radio was on full blast. But we didn't speak; Elena knew I was thinking, and I respected her intention to let me be. **

**Then A Thousand Miles came on the radio. I heard the piano keys being clicked, and Elena's face lit up.**

**"I love this song!" She started singing.**

_**And i need you**_

_**And i miss you**_

_**and i wonder if i could fall into the sky, do you think time would pass me by?**_

_**and you know id walk a thousand miles to just see you...**_

_**tonight.**_

_**so its time like these when i think of you and wonder if you ever think of me.**_

_**and everythings so wrong and i dont belong living in your precious memories...**_

**I listened to the lyrics, and waited for it to end. Elena's face was happy and I turned to her. I was about to ruin the friendship buildup.**

**"That's our song." **

**Elena turned to me; the song had said i love you, and many other lovable things. Her eyes were unreadable. But then, she smiled, and said. "It suits us."**

**"It does. Though I would make a happier ending...it never says if she end up with the guy or not." **

**Elena turned to me, and smiled, "I think she does." **

**I was a very happy man.**

**

* * *

**

*Stefan*

I had gone to Elena's house, only to find out she had gone to the hockey game with Damon. I gagged, and called Janet."Wanna go to the Capitols game with me?"

"Why?"

"I want to spy on Elena and Damon."

"Of course you do...yeah, whatever. But i'm ducking when the kiss cam goes on."

"That's only with baseball games, stupid." (A.N-i'm not sure if they do it with other sports, I only go to baseball and hockey games)

Janet hung up on me, and I sped to the local rink. Damn traffic.

*Bonnie*

I walked into the rink holding Jeremy's hand. It felt incredibly warm, and I made a note to buy him a pretzel. I had a feeling Stefan would be here, and I couldn't pass this oppurtunity up.

Elena had mentioned she was going, so I figured it would be with Stefan.

"Any idea where Elena is?" I asked Jeremy, trying not to mention Stefan.

"Umm, she's a huge Blues fan, so I would think close to their bench so she can stare at TJ Oshie." Jeremy smirked, and we headed that way. No where close to my lame last-minute tickets.

"Elena!"

Elena turned from her seat, and I noticed Stefan wasn't there, but Damon was. I was momentarily stunned.

"Bonnie?" She was confused, I frowned. I hadn't made up an excuse.

"I bought her tickets," Jeremy said, I squezzed his hand in thanks.

"Oh."

"Damnit, T.J is staring at you. Will I have to end his career?" Damon asked her, he turned, and smiled. I gasped out loud. He gave a real smile.

Elena laughed, and turned to TJ. She waved, and he smiled at her. Damon growled.

"Aw, calm down. I don't want an athlete. I want a vampire." Elena smiled at him, and he turned to her, leaning in. Whoa there!

"Have I missed something?" I asked, inturupting them.

Damon growled again, and Elena giggled, turning to me. "I think Stefan and I are over." Damon looked shocked, and I guess I did, too.

"What?" We both asked.

"He bores me. Plus, he's gone off the deep end. I'm sick of him wanting power, but then blaming himself for wanting it, and so on." Elena's innocent face scrounched up. She looked...mad.

"Finally." Damon said.

"Uh uh!" Jeremy said, "Save it for the kiss cam. Would be a cute first kiss."

"Um, yeah..." They mumbled, and looked anywhere but at each other and at Jeremy.

"Elena, did you cheat on Stefan?" Jeremy asked.

Elena stood up, and i noted TJ watching her. She walked away, and Damon didnt follow her. I respected that. She wanted space right now. It was written all over her face.

**

* * *

**

****(A.N- Sorry guys! I would make longer one, but I litterally am going to a Blues game! So I have to leave! Make more tonight and update tomorrow or the next)


End file.
